earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Heretic Saga 15
Characters * Red X * Bulleteer * Desperado * Lock-Up * Lady Arkham Location * Blackgate Isle, Gotham City, NJ * October 25th 2016, 0745 Local Time VOX Archive * Red X: I dare say this pile of rubble has the best view of Toxic Acres in all of Gotham. * Desperado: Great... Mind telling us if you've seen any shady masked folks in the last hour or so? * Red X: Aside from you two? chuckle And myself, of course... I'm mysterious, not shady, after all. * Desperado: Uh-huh... Yeah, well, how 'bout it? You seen any such folks or what? * Red X: Yes, well... There is her... * Bulleteer: Her? shifting: 2 instances, scoff Oh, who the hell is this now? * Lady Arkham: tapping, footsteps We are the Children of Arkham! dozens Come out now, leeches of society! You cannot hide, crackle we know you're here! * Red X: If I were you two, I'd scram... quickly. She doesn't look friendly. * Desperado: I don't know, pardner... I reckon she ain't here for us. * Bulleteer: Sir, you sure about that? I'm of the mind that we get out of here before the armed mob of goons straight out of central casting and their eccentric leader in steampunk cosplay notice. * Desperado: scoff Doesn't concern us. * Bulleteer: chuckle It kinda concerns me. * Red X: Don't say I didn't warn you both... * Bulleteer: Alright, uh, Desperado... I'm clueless here. Who is this? * Desperado: Darlin', I do believe that there is Lady Arkham... I reckon I know nothing about her, other than she hijacked the TV channels a month or so back. Trying to sway the mayoral election. * Bulleteer: Lady Arkham? Like the city nuthouse? * Desperado: That's the one and only... * Lock-Up: dozens Hey, I found the masks! and hollering: dozens of voices * Desperado: The masks? footsteps As in plural? Not just the one mask? * Bulleteer: Uh-oh, I think the skull-faced twerp was right. I think they're here for us. Hey, dweeb, how'd you know they-? Huh?! whisper: Uh, Greg, the little caped weirdo is gone... like vanished. * Desperado: Well, isn't that just peachy. * Bulleteer: chuckle Whoa, uh, look, uh, bulky dude in armor... We're DEO Agents. * Lady Arkham: cane tapping And I am not interested in your pathetic excuses, nor your tainted justifications. My interest is only in the truth... not Bones' twisted version of it, either. * Bulleteer: Bones? How's our boss got anything to do with this? * Desperado: footsteps whisper: Hey, uh, Alix? Why don't you let me handle this one. Yeah? * Bulleteer: Oh, right... Yeah. You're the veteran. Yeah. I can slow my roll. Show me how it's done, sir. * Desperado: Much appreciated... clears, spurred footsteps So, uh... pause Bones? What's our boss got anything to do with this? * Bulleteer: Uh... * Desperado: Relax. I know... I got this. Just gettin' warmed up is all. clears, spurred footsteps As you can see, uh, Bones ain't here so he doesn't really factor into this particular sitchiation. * Lady Arkham: Is that so? * Desperado: In my humble opinion, it is. * Lady Arkham: Humble? scoff I seriously doubt that... shockwave, debris scattering, bodies smashing into rubble, footsteps, chuckle Do you know what your sin is, cowboy? * Desperado: debris shifting, sore chuckle Oh hell, I'm a fan of all seven. footsteps, hat brushing ground, hand brushing hat, sore chuckle But right now... I'm gonna have to go with wrath. unholstered You blast me again, and we're gonna have problems. * Lady Arkham: chuckle Wrath, you say? booing, chuckle, footsteps, debris clatter I say it's pride. * Desperado: Well, I've been known to be wrong a time or two... but I'm gonna have to disagree there. I'm pretty sure it's wrath, seein' as I really just want to put one in you for the principle of it. * Lady Arkham: You claim to fight for the law, yet believe that it's yours to break. footsteps, debris clatter You're not above the law... you're not above justice. * Bulleteer: shifting, groan, footsteps What the expletive is she talking about, boss? * Desperado: Not now, Red... sigh What do you mean? We enforce the law. We don't break- * Lady Arkham: You're vigilantes, are you not? footsteps This cursed city is infested with their ilk. * Desperado: We're not vigilantes. The name's Desperado and like my friend, we're bona fide DEO agents. * Lady Arkham: Yet you wear masks. In violation of the Keene Act. * Bulleteer: As you do, lady- * Lady Arkham: Silence! shockwave, debris scattering, bodies smashing into rubble, crowd cheers * Bulleteer: debris shifting whisper: God, I hate that staff thing... * Desperado: groan, debris shifting whisper: I think I've seen that tech before somewhere... * Bulleteer: clatter whisper: Yeah, been reading the masked maniac home catalog again, have we? * Desperado: clatter, sigh whisper: Experimental ARGUS prisoner crowd control tech. * Bulleteer: scoff whisper: All I know is it hits like a bus. * Desperado: whisper: Yeah, but what else hits like a bus? * Bulleteer: whisper: A tank? * Desperado: whisper: How about a really big bullet? * Bulleteer: chuckle whisper: I'll need a running start. You'll distract her? * Lock-Up: Enough whispering! Get over here and receive that Lady's judgment and punishment! * Desperado: whisper: Distraction is my middle name... footsteps Wait, what was that about judgment now? Who's the one trying to assert authority over others? It sure ain't me. * Lock-Up: You best shut your expletive mouth, cowpoke. Before I shut it for you. * Desperado: You and what army? Huh? * Lock-Up: booing, chuckle Look around you, dumbass. I've brought an army. * Desperado: Nah, you brought a mob... There's a difference, meat-sock. * Lock-Up: Meat-sock? * Desperado: An army is a disciplined fighting unit. A mob is just angry folk with makeshift weapons. * Lock-Up: Nevertheless, we have the advantage here. In numbers, vantage point, and we got me. * Desperado: Yeah, well I guess that makes us special then. * Lock-Up: crowd laughing How you figure that? * Desperado: Because I got a bullet with her name on it. * Lock-Up: chuckle That last blast knocked the guns out of your hands. * Desperado: Yeah? Or are my guns my hands? click Raise them high or meet your maker. * Lock-Up: crowd laughing, scoff This guy belongs in Arkham... * Lady Arkham: tap Enough shenanigans! Any last words before I carry out your sentence, vigilante? * Desperado: Yeah... Bang, bang. * Lock-Up: Wh-? * Bulleteer: Here goes... screaming, rapid footsteps, thrum, whoosh, crackle, loud smash, explosion, debris scattering, dozens of bodies smashing into rubble, loud rumble * Desperado: cough, debris shifting, loud rumble Alix?! cough Alix, where you at? spurred footsteps, cough, cough, loud rumble Alix?! phone ringing * Red X: footsteps You're still conscious? rumble That was a hell of a boom there. rumble We gotta go, man. This whole place is crumbling- rumble Oh, sh~! falling * landing on rubble: 2 instances, debris falling * 27 minutes, 52 seconds * Desperado: phone ringtone: rhythmic guitar strumming, pause, cellular phone ringtone: rhythmic guitar strumming, groan, cellular phone ringtone: rhythmic guitar strumming, groan, clatter Jackie? Can you call me back in a few minutes? I'm in a bit of a- Wait, hold on. Slow down. What are you saying? pause Wait, what happened to Lee?! pause Jackie?! Are you there? Can you hear-? clatter * Red X: Yeah, looks like we lost the signal. Debris must've shifted... Good news is that probably means someone is looking for us. Bad news is that we probably won't like who's going through all that effort. * Desperado: What are you talking-? sigh I'm sorry, I can't recall how the hell I got here. Wait... Where is he? * Red X: Basement of Blackgate... this used to be the solitary confinement ward. * Desperado: sigh Alright, so my day's officially ruined... groan Pardner, can you help get this girder off me? Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga 14. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 16. * Desperado is quoting the Serenity movie. * Greg using his hands as guns to distract from a real bullet is a reference to the film The Losers. * The Keene Act was repealed with the creation of the Justice League. * Appearances of numbers 27 and 52. * This is an updated version of VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 3 featuring new characters. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 15 Category:VOX Box Category:Red X/Appearances Category:Alix Harrower/Appearances Category:Greg Saunders/Appearances Category:Lyle Bolton/Appearances Category:Lady Arkham/Appearances Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory/Appearances Category:The Children of Arkham/Appearances Category:Blackgate Island/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline